Distante
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Los pensamientos y conclusiones de un solitario guardián.


Este es mi deber.

Con esa frase hoy he logrado que Sonic se aleje de mi isla, había venido junto a Tails para pedirme ayuda lidiando con Eggman y otro de sus planes. Me aborrece escuchar sobre esos planes que tiene y me gustaría poder ayudar, me gustaría poder pelear a su lado todo el tiempo como otras personas despreocupadas lo hacen.

Soy el guardián de la Master Emerald, no puedo hacer nada de lo que ellos hacen, mi vida tiene consecuencias a todo momento, ni Sonic ni Tails ni Sally ni los Freedom Fighters ni nadie entiende eso, solo unas pocas personas y esas se mantienen alejadas por respeto a lo que hago

Soy el guardián de todo el mundo, sin la Master Emerald la energía Chaos correría rampante por la tierra destruyendo o creando como a cualquier persona le plazca, hay un delicado balance entre la vida y la muerte que esta energía mantiene, todo tiene un principio y un final, un número determinado de oportunidades en esta vida.

Soy el guardián de la isla, nunca pedí hacer nada de esto, pero así como muchos destinos ahí fuera, no puedo cambiar quien soy o lo que hago. Mi padre me crió aquí con lo que quedaba de nuestra extensa familia, hasta que solo he quedado yo.

Soy el último vestigio de los orgullosos equidnas, una civilización grande una vez, ahora marchita y a punto de desaparecer, cuando mi memoria y mi cuerpo se hagan ceniza ¿Qué pasará? Eso es una incógnita que me mantiene despierto. Cuando muera no habrá otro guardián, no otro equidna que entienda lo que signifique, la isla flotará en soledad y alguien la protegerá, porque héroes siempre hay, pero un héroe y no un guardián.

Me han dicho muchas cosas sobre mi trabajo, para empezar que no es un trabajo, lo cual no es errado, la gente piensa que soy flojo y simplemente no quiero moverme de la pacifica atmosfera de mi isla para ayudar, pero he ayudado lo suficiente. Los guardianes equidna son una entidad que debe mantenerse neutral ante todo, mi corazón no lo deja y eso me alegra, al menos no soy tan desalmado como las maquinas que Sonic combate, pero aun así no debería meterme en los asuntos de la superficie y en días como hoy decido seguir con nuestro credo.

Neutral hasta el fin, mi padre fue un gran guardián, un recio hombre que me crió hasta los siete años de edad antes de morir de enfermedad como todos los demás, como todos los equidnas, toda nuestra civilización, amenazada y borrada por nuestra propia necesidad de encerrarnos y mantenernos alejados.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Tal vez, no suelo cuestionar lo que hago, pero cuando escucho sobre Eggman siento que el credo que sigo podría estar mal, pero como guardián no debo cuestionar, no siendo el último.

He visto hambre, guerras, atrocidades pero también he visto cosas felices, paz, amor floreciendo, la naturaleza… todo desde esta posición, intentando no intervenir, intentando seguir mi credo.

Cuando el tenue fuego que queda representando a los guardianes se apague, el mundo olvidará quienes fuimos. Olvidarán a los silenciosos guardianes que los han mantenido a salvo de la destrucción, pero no lo hemos hecho por fama, después de todo.

Una gota golpea mi hocico, seguida por más y más, está lloviendo.

Me cruzo de brazos y mantengo posición, observo mis alrededores volverse grises y mojados, los animales corren saltan o vuelan para esconderse de la lluvia, será una gran tormenta a juzgar por los truenos.

Supongo que tanta pregunta me ha hecho ignorar el cielo, de todos modos no voy a moverme, no sabiendo que Eggman está por allí tramando algo, podría venir, o podrían venir ladrones, alguna amenaza más para la lista. A veces pienso que mi vida es demasiado monótona, que debería dejar a todos a su suerte e irme de la isla buscando un futuro mejor pero no puedo.

Esta es mi maldición.

* * *

 **Escrito en menos de una hora tras escuchar la canción "Distant Look" de Miriam Mayer, intentando demostrar que Knuckles podría ser un personaje muy interesante si Sega se propusiera a darle algo de desarrollo y el enfoque correcto.**

 **No mucho que agregar, gracias por leer mis locas ideas.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
